Dangan Ronpa: School Life Madness
by Linkonpark100
Summary: Koshiro Suzuki is your eccentric yet deadpan Ultimate Arts & Crafter, someone who gives normal some abs. When he and his best friends, Hajime Hinata and Makoto Naegi get accepted to Hope's Peak Academy, what kind of antics would he bring to the table? If one thing's for sure, it's that I pity his friends. Join his daily escapades in this prestigious high school.


The sun began to shine within the bedroom. As soon as it reached the owner of the room, he woke up as he grumbled on about how the sun is the enemy of dreams everywhere. Stretching his arms away, he got off the bed as he stood like he had just prepared himself for another day of life.

 ** _"I'm Koshiro Sazaki, the Ultimate Arts & Crafter. And I hate the sun with a passion. How did I get that title? Well, I can paint, make dolls, create furniture and others."_**

Koshiro Sazaki was only a few inches shorter than any average teenage girl. He had black messy hair that only reached his shoulders.

What made him more noticeable was his face. No one could tell if he had a nose and his green eyes were very big yet deadpanned, giving off the feeling that he lacked humor.

 ** _"First days of school were very average. Other than to meet your future classmates, there was really nothing special. In fact, I don't really understand why people always get nervous of what their education awaits."_**

After a relaxing bath, Koshiro opened his closet door to see his new uniform.

A Hope's Peak Academy uniform, ironed and ready for wear. He was not sure what kind of uniform they had at that school, since most students had worn them customized.

 ** _"It was just a simple black gakuen. If anyone wanted to customize it to stand out, then why not keep my uniform that way as a different way to stand out?"_**

Mrs. Sazaki: Koshiro! Breakfast is ready!

When Koshiro got down, he was wearing his uniform. However, he didn't button up the collar because it felt like he was being suffocated.

 ** _"If I wanted to be strangled, I would've kicked a puppy in front of the entire Tokyo population. Top buttons will forever be the bane of my existence."_**

He wore a cloth headband over his forehead and his messy long hair was tied up in a ponytail.

 ** _"I didn't tie my hair because of what the school says. I only tied it up because it would only get in the way. Sometimes I contemplated about cutting it. But whenever I think about it more, it made me wonder what hairstyle I wanted. And it was such a waste of time."_**

Koshiro sat at the table to have a simple breakfast. Seated there was his father and his baby brother, Yuuya. His father was reading his morning newspaper as usual and his mother was just done cooking the final helpings. Little Yuuya did not look like his older brother, since he had those cute little orbs in his eyes.

Koshiro: Morning, dad.

Mr. Sazaki: Ngh.

Koshiro ruffled his little brother's hair.

Koshiro: Morning, Yuu.

The toddler giggled. His mother sat next to Yuuya so that she could feed him.

Mrs. Sazaki: So, Koshiro! Are you excited for your first day of school?

Koshiro: Not really. It's just another day.

Mr. Sazaki: Now, son. There's no need to be shy about it.

The teen merely grumbled as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Mrs. Sazaki: How much did you pack?

Koshiro: Plenty enough clothes for a week. I even have the ironing board with me in case I have to do my own laundry.

 ** _"Hope's Peak Academy was an huge boarding school from what I heard. I wasn't so sure what curriculum they followed, but it didn't really matter since we're supposed to be learning something. There was even a long weekend in the middle of the semester. Surprisingly, it was also co-ed. I wasn't so sure how to feel about that."_**

Koshiro got up when he finished his breakfast just to get his stuff.

Koshiro: Dad, you're sending us to the academy, right?

Mr. Sazaki: Mhmm.

Koshiro: I'm going over to wake Naegi up.

Mrs. Sazaki: He's coming with you and Hajime, right?

The boy nods as he begins to leave the house for a while.

 ** _"Makoto Naegi was a neighbor of mine. Our families knew each other for a longtime. He was an average kid who pretty much had an average life. He would follow something very mainstream just like the crowd would. We always hung out at his room because it was less cramped than mine. Sometimes he had another friend from his school over. Yeah, we were never in the same school in the previous years. That changed when he was picked as the Ultimate Hope for Hope's Peak Academy, since he was the optimist. Hell, it even rubbed off to me."_**

Koshiro knocked on the door of the Naegi residence. The door opened and it was a girl.

Koshiro: Hey, Komaru.

Komaru: Sazaki, hey! You're here to wake my brother up?

He nodded.

Komaru: Well, I'll take you to him.

Koshiro: Awesome, we'll give him the awakening that he'll never forget.

Komaru grinned as they went upstairs.

 ** _"Makoto's little sister, Komaru was almost like him. It was like seeing a mirror. She was a year younger than us, so she isn't that little. However, she was more braver than him when it came to daring stuff. Makes me wonder if Makoto would be the submissive one in his relationship with a chick."_**

Slowly, they tiptoed into the elder brother's bedroom. Komaru took one side and Koshiro went the end of the bed so that they could surround him. They could hear him mutter some stuff while he was sleeping.

Naegi: No...must...not...fall...to despair...

 ** _"Another thing about Makoto was that he keeps on muttering in his sleep about fighting despair. I discovered this when we slept over at his place because of a power outage at my place. I never bothered to ask but since it was the same dream, I was curious."_**

Both Koshiro and Komaru held their breath.

3...

2...

1...

Koshiro/Komaru: WAKE UP, NAEGI/BIG BRO!

The effect was hilarious. Makoto jumped out of his bed and hit his head on the ceiling. Koshiro and Komaru felt bad for him, but it was just cartoon funny.

Komaru: Haha! Big bro, you big dope!

Koshiro: You look like an idiot!

Makoto groaned at them.

Makoto: Couldn't you have woken me up more discreetly?

Both friend and sister looked at each other and grinned.

Komaru: Nope!

Koshiro: Although messing with people's dreams through whispers sounds pretty cool.

Both sister and friend left the room to leave Makoto to get changed. They went downstairs to the kitchen to lounge around.

Koshiro: So, Komaru. Do you plan to enter Hope's Peak as well next year?

She nodded.

Komaru: I'm hoping to become an ultimate. Maybe when I find out what my talent is, I'll definitely get into it.

Koshiro: Well, maybe I could give suggestions when I get back for long weekend.

Komaru: That would be awesome.

Both of them smiled. Makoto came downstairs in time with luggage in hand. He wore a Hope's Peak jacket over his usual zipped-up green hoodie jacket, black pants and the red sneakers he usually wore. Both pairs had mismatched shoelaces.

 ** _"There was a story behind those shoelaces. Makoto and I were walking to the market to buy some snacks. While going there, we had to cross these pair of train tracks that would lead to downtown. When his shoe was caught in the railings, he was struggling to free the lace. Suddenly, the train was about to arrive and we began to panic. When the lace was free, we managed to escape the tracks in one piece."_**

 ** _"Or so we thought."_**

 ** _"When I saw his shoes, one of them lost a shoelace. After the train left, we tried to find that shoelace in the track. When we did, it was in tatters. After going back, Makoto had to find a replacement lace."_**

Makoto: So what were you two talking about?

Koshiro: Your sister needed to find a talent so that she could try her luck in one of the ultimates classes at Hope's Peak for next year.

Komaru: And I'll need your help when you get back home for holiday!

Makoto: Can't you ask your friend Yuta for help?

Komaru: Yeah, but he's always busy.

Makoto: Well, I'll try.

Komaru smiled as a pair of footsteps came from the kitchen.

Mrs. Naegi: Koshiro, good morning!

Koshiro: Morning, Mrs. Naegi. I just needed to wake your son up so that my dad can send us to school.

Mrs. Naegi: Oh, yeah! Speaking of him, how are your parents?

Koshiro: They're doing pretty well. My dad's got a promotion for assistant manager while my mom has her hands full with Yuuya.

 ** _"I like Naegi's parents. They're probably the most welcoming people I've ever met. Sometimes me and my dad would go fishing with Makoto and his dad. However, there was one incident that I'll tell for another time."_**

After breakfast, Koshiro and Makoto were hugging their families goodbye while Koshiro's dad was loading the luggage into the car. After that, he got into the car and started the engine.

Mrs. Naegi: Remember to dry clean your underwear, Makoto!

Makoto was red with embarrassment while Koshiro laughed.

Mrs. Sazaki: Koshiro, don't forget to fold your boxers in squares.

Now it was Koshiro's turn to go red as he groaned while Makoto chuckled.

Koshiro: I get it, mom.

Makoto: I'll call you when we get settled there.

Mr. Naegi: Don't be a stranger, Makoto.

Komaru: Make sure you keep tabs on him if he ever gets a girlfriend, Koshiro.

The boy winks.

 ** _"Teasing Makoto about his love life is actually funny. And Komaru knew it. However, I think that the tables would turn on her once she gets closer to that friend of her's."_**

The boys got into the car as the car started. When it began to leave, they waved goodbye to their families.

Mr. Sazaki: Now, we just need to pick up Hajime.

Koshiro: Oh, yeah. Naegi, what was that dream about? Despair? Fighting?

He raised his eyebrow while Makoto sighed.

Makoto: Alright. Well, I had this nightmare that I was stuck with some other students and we were forced by this mechanical bear to kill each other! Then me and the survivors had escaped and formed this organization to fight despair. Then we had to go to a place called Jabberwock Island and rescue another group of students who were also in the killing game and then we had to fight the people infected with despair before-

Koshiro placed his hand over his face.

Koshiro: I think you've had a really rough night. The excitement must be flowing into your head a little bit too much.

Makoto took a breath before exhaling.

Makoto: I guess so.

Koshiro: C'mon, people with despair killing people? If they were full of despair, they would be depressed as an emo lovechild writing bad poetry while singing some shitty song that has angst written in their lyrics.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. Koshiro placed his hands in the air.

Koshiro: It could happen!

Makoto: Well, at least it was all a dream. I can't imagine it happening in real life.

Koshiro: The world would have to end in a way.

The car stopped in front of a house. A boy in a white shirt and green tie was speaking to his parents. When he saw the car, he took his luggage to carry it to the car before waving goodbye to his parents.

Hajime: Morning, guys.

Makoto: Good morning, Hinata.

Koshiro: Likewise.

 _ **"Hajime Hinata was a serious kid brought up in a serious family. While he was a really nice guy, he can be very cynical about a few things. I've known him since elementary school when he offered to share his juice box with me. Hajime first met Makoto during one of the weekends while we were fishing. Going into Hope's Peak was tough for him. While he didn't have a talent known for him, he had to pass entrance exams to become one of the reserve students. But because he had grades that were 95 or above, he was given the title of Ultimate Scholar due to his huge intellect."**_

Koshiro: Your parents being hard-asses again?

Makoto shot him a dirty look, but Hajime nodded solemnly.

Makoto: Well, I'm sure that they want you to do your best.

Koshiro: In other words, "tough love".

Hajime: Sometimes I wonder if that's the case...

Makoto: Look at it this way, we're still going to the same school together for the first time. We've got each other's backs.

Hajime smiled while Koshiro nodded before looking out of the window.

 ** _"He was definitely right. Us, the three best friends, would be learning and living together for four years. Makoto as the future of Hope's Peak, Hajime as the biggest genius of the school and me, Koshiro, as the person who uses his paintings to chronicle our lives in there. We wondered what kind of new friends we would make and what kind of people we could encounter. This was going to be a wild school life."_**


End file.
